1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus including a liquid ejection head configured to eject liquid from at least one ejection opening and to a method for supplying liquid to a sub-tank of the liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an ink-jet printer including an upper housing and a lower housing, and the upper housing accommodates: a recording head configured to eject ink onto a sheet to record an image on the sheet; and a sub-tank for storing the ink to be supplied to the recording head, while the lower housing accommodates a conveyor mechanism for conveying the sheet. For easier maintenance, this upper housing is pivotable with respect to the lower housing about a rear-side shaft such that a front face of the printer is divided into upper and lower faces.